


A Cat's Concerns

by Synli



Category: RWBY
Genre: Acceptance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synli/pseuds/Synli
Summary: The morning after her partner had helped her out with her 'little problem' in the hallway, Blake awoke alone in her own bed. As with most good things in the Faunus's life, a small part of her couldn't help but worry that the past evening was all a dream. Did Yang actually come to her rescue? Or was it just a stupid heat-induced fantasy?Please read on and find out~





	A Cat's Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a sequel to ["Heated Problems"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11858442) So it may benefit you to read that story first <3
> 
> I hope those of you that enjoyed Heated Problems enjoy this continuation of the pair's tale~

As much as we all like to believe it when we’re wide-eyed youths, the world rarely gives anyone a fairy-tale ending. At some point in their life everyone comes to the realization that things won’t always be as wonderful as they feel during their moments of blinding joy. Despite being momentarily freed from the clutches of animalistic need by the kindness of a close friend, Blake soon found herself up against an arguably worse enemy.

It had started about the time that consciousness had gradually pulled her from her blissful slumber to find herself back in bed. The first thought that crossed the mind of the black-haired Faunus was that their whole encounter had been nothing more than the fevered machinations of her hormonally charged mind. She wasn’t a stranger to vivid and lifelike dreams during especially rough patches of heat, but this felt different. Just the thought that it may not have happened caused a wholly new feeling to well up inside of her chest as warm tears made their presence known in the corners of her yellow eyes.

_T-tears?_

Even though the warm droplets were quickly blinked away, Blake couldn’t shake the feeling of sorrow that had seemed to take hold of her. She knew that her feelings for Yang were purely those of her hormones talking, but then why did the thought of everything she had experienced last night being little more than a dream tear her up so much?

_She’s a human and you’re a Faunus, even if she did feel the same way, it’s just not meant to be._

Urged on by her train of thought, the image of the blonde looking down at her, eyes full of love suddenly pops into her mind. Though the image began crystal clear in her mind, it slowly began to fade until nothing was left besides the empty blackness of her closed eyelids. Though she fought against it with every fiber of her being, the feline couldn’t help but audibly sob out into the dorm room.

Blake could feel her limbs go as rigid as a statue as soon as the sorrowful noise filled the silent dorm room. Though it had been an obvious cry for help, the black-haired Faunus felt equal measures of gratitude and a disappointment that no one had quickly swooped down to her bedside to comfort the upset girl. Especially the cocky blonde that had recently began to occupy her thoughts more and more.

_Why can’t I get her out of my head? How do I know I even have feelings for her and it’s not just my…neediness? Yang…_

Though she could feel the warm mid-morning sun on her skin, all Blake wanted to do was return to the dream where she was given happiness and understanding, even if it was only for a moment. With that goal in mind, the Faunus twisted back beneath her covers as she attempted to silence her rampant emotions. For someone who normally prided herself on being a balanced person and able to keep her emotions in check, they sure seemed to be getting away from her this morning.

No matter how hard she tried to quiet them, Blake couldn’t help but linger on thoughts of her bubbly blonde friend. With a soft sigh into her pillow, the Faunus girl reluctantly admitted to herself that it wasn’t likely for her to get any sleep. Her heart felt far too uneasy to allow for peaceful slumber anyway. With nothing else to do at the moment, the dark-haired female finally allowed herself to focus on her feelings.

_Do I really love her? I feel so happy whenever I picture her face. I know that it’s not just arousal I feel when I see her, it’s…more._

**_Psh, you’re just telling yourself that. She’s not a Faunus, remember? When’s the last time you heard of a human and Faunus couple that had a happy ending anyway?_ **

_Well…I…_

Blake knew that it was a bad train of thought to settle on, but despite the heaviness that had begun to settle behind her eyes, she couldn’t pull herself away.

**_Besides, even if she ‘did’ love you, don’t you think you would just be pulling her down? Think of all the people who hate Faunus, do you really want to pull her into all that mess?_ **

…

To any passersby, if one had happened to look into the dorm room for Team RWBY, the only sign that the black-haired student wasn’t fast asleep would be the occasional shakes and heart wrenching sobs that were steadily filling the normally joyful room. Blake hadn’t realized how worked up she was getting in her own head until she’s made aware of the hastened breaths consistently leaving her lips.

As if it knew that it had her on the ropes, her subconscious continued to lay into her, constantly berating the feline with countless reasons why it would be for the best if she forgot all about her feelings.

****_They’re probably not even real anyway._  
If she did do that for you, it had to just be because she’s your friend.  
She took pity on you. 

As Blake continued to quietly sob, a prisoner of her own negative thoughts, she couldn’t help but cringe at the stinging sensation of her throat’s soreness. Her tears began to freely fall as the Faunus felt the fight being drained out of her.

_This is so stupid. I just shouldn’t get my hopes up about someone loving me…_

The feline could feel herself slipping deeper into a despair of her own making, and she was quickly losing the strength to fight back against the raging tide. In one final moment of desperation, Blake’s yellow eyes clenched tightly together as she conjured up the face of the one she so desperately needed to see.

_Yang._

At any other time, Blake’s feline ears would have picked up on the telltale click of the door to the dorm room as it slowly opened. She would have pulled herself together, put up some sort of shaky façade, and kept her pain to herself. However, she didn’t, and so the female was completely unprepared for the sound of the blonde’s voice right behind her.

“Blake? What’s wrong?”

As much as Yang’s voice filled her with happiness, the lingering worry she’d been dealing with wouldn’t be forgotten so easily. Though it pained her to do so, Blake kept as still as she possibly could in an attempt to feign sleep.

As if the whole world was playing along, nothing seemed to make a single sound in the moment between Yang speaking and an uncontrollable sob that the black-haired Faunus was unable to hold back. Instead of the blonde rushing to her side or asking what was wrong again, Blake felt the bed behind her shift slightly as a presence filled the unoccupied space.

Though she was waiting for the barrage of questions about her well-being, none came. In fact, the only sign that there was anyone even in the room aside from her was the gentle hand that eventually found its way to the middle of her back. Despite it being a very minimalistic gesture, Blake felt grateful that the blonde was there for her.

As the morning stretched into the early afternoon, the two Beacon students laid together in a silence that was broken by the occasional sniffles from the dark-haired Faunus.

After running through quite possibly every outcome with even the smallest bit of likelihood in her head, Blake finally found the strength within herself to roll onto her other side and face the blonde.

Yang was laying on her side, propped up on one elbow as she faced the Faunus girl. As yellow eyes met soothing purple ones Blake reflexively gulped. She had planned to speak as soon as she had turned to face the other girl, but now as she gazed upon that same caring smile she’d grown accustomed to, her words had failed her. There was one thing that she’d learned by allowing herself to lay eyes upon the blonde girl. Last night had definitely not been a dream.

Before she had a chance to come up with something to say to the bubbly blonde, Yang had reached out and gently placed her hand on her forehead.

“Still a bit warm, but maybe I just have that effect on ya.”

It was strange, being brought to tears by something so normal from the blonde girl as a joke or pun, but Blake couldn’t fight back the solitary sob that fought its way from her throat as hot tears trailed slowly down her tear-slicked cheeks.

“Aww, my puns aren’t that bad, are they, Blakey?”

Blake didn’t know what had come over her, it definitely wasn’t anything like the heat that she had grown up with. No sooner than the words had left the blonde’s lips than Blakes were upon them. Although her eyes widened at the sudden kiss, Yang didn’t fight against it, and by the end of the time their lips were together, the blonde was kissing her back.

When they finally disengaged from each other, both girls were panting as they attempted to regain their breath. Laying there on the bed beside the purple-eyed huntress, Blake had come to a realization. Though it’s likely something that at least some small part of her had already known, it was surprising, relieving, and frustrating all at once. She was in love with Yang Xiao Long. It wasn’t just some passing fancy or attraction brought on purely by animalistic urges. It was real, it was genuine, it was…wrong.

_I…I can’t do this to her._

As if she could pick up on the subtle change in the feline Faunus’s emotions, the blonde human reached up to gently run her finger along Blake’s damp cheek.

Despite not a single word passing between the two, Yang’s expression seemed to say, “It’s okay Blake, you don’t have to worry anymore.” The contrast between the love and comfort she’d come to feel from her partner in their short time together and the general hatred and contempt that most seemed to hold for Faunus was at the same time remarkable and saddening.

The pair’s first kiss had been sudden, the unexpected crashing of lips against each other. The second time, however, the blonde gently guided the yellow-eyed Faunus by way of cupping her cheek in her palm. Blake had seen Yang go toe to toe with some of the strongest Grimm they had come up against, and yet she could also be so gentle. Yang’s purple eyes reflect her own golden ones until they slowly fall closed as Blake takes in the scent of her partner.

It’s not until a playful nibble on her bottom lip that the dark-haired Faunus became aware of the desires that had slowly been mounting since the first time their lips had touched. Instinctively, she pulled backwards, cutting their kiss shorter than even the first had been. Before her eyes had even opened, she could already tell that the fighter’s eyes expression would be one of worry.

“Blake, I’m sorry… I-?”

The Faunus had never seen Yang so worried or apologetic, she had to admit it was kind of cute in a strange way. Blake, acting purely on an idea that had instinctively popped into her head, pressed a soft fingertip to the blonde’s lips and whispered a soft, “Shhhh…”

This time it would be Blake who comforted Yang. With a steady hand, the dark-haired huntress ran her finger from the unbelievable softness of the blonde’s lips to her chin. Acting on instinct and her desire for the beautiful girl in front of her, Blake leaned in and pressed her lips into Yang’s. The taste of Yang’s lips was slowly becoming intoxicating to the feline huntress. As much as she wanted to give herself to the girl she had recently discovered she had feelings for, her mind won out over her body in the end.

“Y-Yang… I need you to listen to me for a minute.”

Despite a disappointed whimper from the brawler, she pulled back and gazed at Blake with attentive purple eyes.

“I’m in heat. T-that means that I’m feeling a lot of urges and…”

After struggling for a few more seconds to put the words together, the Faunus chose to skip forward a bit in her ‘little talk’.

“If I try to do anything you don’t like or if you want to stop, just tell me. I’ll try to… reel myself back in. Okay?”

Blake could already feel that familiar warmth as it pooled in her stomach more and more with every second she spent next to Yang. Despite wanting to hold out for any questions from the woman she was feeling such strong desires for, she was definitely beginning to struggle. Her gaze couldn’t help but trace the outline of Yang’s chest more than a few times.

The feline Faunus was pleasantly surprised by the sudden feeling of her partner’s body against hers as Yang chose to show her acceptance of the terms in a very physical way. The sensation of a warm body against her own earned a muffled moan from the hormone-intoxicated girl. Despite being so warm herself, Blake shuddered as a heated hand found its way to her backside. Every touch from the fiery blonde seemed to call forth small sparks of pleasure that threatened to ignite a raging blaze inside of her. As the passionate blonde eased her thigh between the Faunus’s legs, a breathy sigh of arousal spilled into the room.

“Mmmm, you’re so sensitive~”

Any response that Blake could have made in response to her lover’s tease flew out the window as soon as Yang’s soft skin met the panties covering her needy core. All the Faunus could muster was to wrap her arms possessively around the blonde’s neck as she held on tighter.

“Maybe you should be the one with the fire semblance.~”

In order to cut out any more teasing or comments by Yang, Blake pushed forwards forcefully until their lips could connect. This time it was the feline who began to nibble and nip at their partner’s lips. Judging by the sounds that each bite seemed to earn from the blonde, she enjoyed it just as much if not more than her partner.

The pair’s heavy petting session could only last so long, as sexually charged as the Faunus was in her current state. A lengthy mewl of pleasure flooded the Team RWBY dorm as her blonde lover’s dexterous fingers found their way to her wanton heat.

_Yes… Y-Yang… More…_

As Yang’s finger curled over her sensitive inner wall, Blake could already feel the mounting sensations raging more roughly inside of her. The feline’s head swam as she clung frantically to her fiery lover. Her body seemed like it was getting hotter and hotter. No matter how much she felt like she was burning, the blonde’s touch continued to send ripples of arousing heat through her core. Finally, it became too much for the black-haired Faunus to stand any longer.

“Ahhhhhh… hahhhh… Y-Yuh-Yang!”

Even during the crashing waves of pleasure as she convulsed around the blonde’s finger, Blake had the presence of mind to claim Yang’s lips to quiet any further outbursts. The two girls stayed there, intertwined in the most lustful of ways until long after the pleasured shudders of the Faunus faded into a warm afterglow.

As Blake slowly regained some measure of her normal state of mind, she gave Yang an affectionate nuzzle that the blonde lovingly returned. Her heat had been hellish and unfulfilling in previous years, always something she dreaded. This time however, she couldn’t help but smile at how her little problem could lead her to Yang like this. As the two girls lay basking in their shared heat, the Faunus let slip a soft purr as her lover lightly scratched behind her ear.


End file.
